Your boyfriend sucks
by Nibbledust
Summary: Sora is in love with Riku. He wants to tell him but is afraid...And besides...He's going out with Kairi...But does he love her? Yaoi (Please r&r)


Your boyfriend sucks...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (Squaresoft) and I don't own the song 'your boyfriend sucks' (The Ataris). Please do not reprint or copy any part of this story. Thanks, my dears, and I hope you enjoy the story. -Nibbledust (Please R&R)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'You're better off without him, don't call him. He's breaking your heart.'  
  
Kairi sat in the Traverse Town cafe and stared at the now very melted candle sitting on the table in front of her. Where is he? She thought to herself.  
  
'Uh, excuse me,' she asked a nearby waiter, 'could you please tell me the time?' The waiter glance quickly at his watch, 'Ten fifteen...Are you waiting for someone?' Kairi blushed, 'No.' She lied. The waiter shrugged and walked away.   
  
Sora, I am sooo going to kill you! How can you possibly be 45 minutes late? Kairi sighed and stood up, she could feel the hot tears prickling her eyes. She turned to leave...  
  
'Kairi!' A familiar voice called out from behind her. 'Kairi! Please! Wait up!' Kairi turned to face Sora, 'And why should I?!' She screamed furiously.   
  
'Kairi, Im sorry! Please! I'm sorry! I just got a bit sidetracked...' Sora's blue eyes were wide with fear and frustration.  
  
Kairi shook her head, 'What were you doing?' She asked, her voice trembling.   
  
Sora didn't meet Kairi's eyes. Instead, he just stared at his feet.  
  
'Sora?' Kairi's voice was quieter now. She was scared.  
  
Sora looked up, still not quite meeting Kairi's eyes. 'Kairi... I... I love you... You know I do... Why don't we just forget about this, ok? Let's grab something to eat.'   
  
Kairi through her arms around Sora and he rubbed her back gently. How do I tell her about my feelings for Riku...?   
  
'He's hanging with your best friend, and you're waiting there, and it's tearing you apart.'  
  
Sora walked awkwardly along the beach. It was 2:06 am, and Destiny Island was silent. Why didn't I tell Kairi about Riku yesterday when I had the chance? I'm such a jerk...She deserves better than this...   
  
Sora stopped when he got to the jetty. He sat on the edge and stared longingly out to sea. The ocean is so calm...It has nothing to worry about...Why can't I be like that?   
  
'Sora? Is that you?'   
  
Sora turned around quickly, squinting into the darkness and trying to make out the blurred figure who was heading towards him.  
  
'Riku?'   
  
The figure was closer now, and Sora could just make out the features of his beautiful companion.   
  
Riku reached the edge of the jetty and sat down beside Sora, 'Are you alright? You look concerned about something...'   
  
Oh yeah, I'm just peachy...I mean, I'm head over heals in love with you but you're completely clueless, and I want to break it off with Kairi but I'm just to cowardly...But other than that, I'm fine. How are you? Sora wanted to say it, but instead, all he could manage was, 'I'm fine...'  
  
Riku studied his best friends face, My god, he's beautiful... 'C'mon, Sora. We're best buddies. You don't have to lie to me.'   
  
Sora looked Riku in the eye, 'it's about Kairi.'   
  
Oh that spoilt bitch... 'What about her, Sora?'   
  
'Well, I'm afraid...I'm afraid that I don't love her anymore...In fact, I don't think I ever did.'   
  
Yippee!!! 'Have you told her yet?'   
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
Riku stared into Sora's enchanting blue eyes, I wish he would kiss me...   
  
Why is he staring at me like that...? Oh my God! He's moving closer...He's going to...  
  
Riku and Sora's lips touched, and both the boys seemed to melt. Slowly, they explored each other, both ready and willing to go as far as the other would allow. Sora put is hand down Riku's pants, stroking his pulsing member. Riku's hand's traveled up Sora's shirt to his erect nipples.  
  
'We shouldn't do this, Riku...But I want to...'   
  
Riku smiled as he pulled off Sora's shirt, 'If I'm going to fast for you, just tell me.'  
  
'You're not going to fast, you're going to slow.' Sora whispered.  
  
The couple were now both completely naked. They continued to stroke and explore until they climaxed together. They rolled apart, tired but satisfied.  
  
How the hell am I going to explain this to Kairi?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter one...I will post more soon...Please review! I'm going on camp tomorrow, but maybe I can hand write the next chapter while I'm there...Love you all! 


End file.
